The Emma Nelson Story
by thengrl13
Summary: This is a fanfic about the life of Emma Nelson. I'm not good at summaries, so please just read it.
1. The Emma Nelson Story

Okay, this is my second fanfic that I've written for this site, hope you guys enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in my fanfic, because I don't own Degrassi, because if I owned Degrassi, I'd be rich, and I wouldn't be writing this fanfic because I would make it happen on the show.

* * *

The Emma Nelson Story

Emma Nelson used to be a sweet and caring girl. She used to care about the environment, and every living thing on the Earth. She used to have a ton of great friends, that would do anything for her, and she would do anything for them. She used to stand up for what she believed in, even if no else agreed with her .She used to have a great life that she wouldn't trade for anything. She used to care. The key words here are "used to". That was the old Emma Nelson. The Emma from last year. Before the shooting. Before her life just completely starting going down hill at a rapid pace. And everyday just kept getting worse and more complicated. She now didn't really care about anything, not even herself. She no longer had all those great friends. There was actually only one person that would even talk to her, which was her oldest friend Manny. Most people would look at her in disgust, that is, if they would look at her at all. Most people just tried to ignore her completely. All because of that one mistake she had made with Jay that previous year. She didn't know why she got all the blame? I mean he was the one that cheated on his girlfriend right? But he did end up getting expelled, so they ended up taking it out on Emma instead. Emma sometimes wished that her life would just end, that everything would just be over with. She didn't really see the point of living. There was nothing to look forward too at all. In fact, there were just things to dread. It seemed like her life could never get worse, but it always did. Even her parents couldn't look at her like she was a normal human being. Everyone had thought that Emma was Miss Innocent and she could do no wrong, but they were wrong. And they were all shocked when they had found out that she had gotten Gonorrhea, and made a way bigger deal out of it, then what it was worth. Alex had never liked Emma, and this just made her hate Emma even more. She tried to make her life a living hell. Ellie also hated Emma, because she had become good friends with Alex, plus she had started to blame Emma for Sean leaving. At first, Paige and them had still been friends with her, but they somehow stopped talking, they didn't exactly hate Emma now, but they just ignored her most of the time now. Emma thought the whole world was out to get her. And it all started with that gunshot going off a little less then a year ago. If Sean wouldn't have risked his life for hers, none of this would be happening. But it is happening, and Emma just has to deal with it. Even if she's almost completely alone.

* * *

Sorry it's short, but please R and R, thanks 


	2. The Day to Come

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi

It was now Emma's first day of grade 11. She had spent most of her summer just lying around the house doing nothing special. Every once in a while Manny would come over, and they would watch a movie or something, but that's as exciting as that got. But then again, she hadn't really wanted to do anything with anyone. Emma had been dreading this day. She hated being stuck in her house, but she hated being at school even more. She doubted that everyone would just forget what had happened the previous year, but she really hoped everyone could just start new.

Emma's alarm clock started to ring obnoxiously loud in her ear, and she lazily hit her hand down on the snooze button and groaned. She heard her bedroom door open.

"Emma! Get up!" Spike's voice echoed down the staircase

"Five more minutes" Emma groggily replied

"No! Up! Now! Or you'll be late for school!" Her mother demanded.

"I don't care!"

She put her head under her pillow, and Spike walked down the stairs and over to her bed. Starting to get very annoyed at her stubborn daughter's attitude.

" Emma Nelson! You will not be late for your first day of school! Do you understand!" She practically yelled in Emma's ear

"Mom! Leave me alone!" Emma argued back.

Spike then ripped the pillow and blanket off of her.

"Now get up!" She ordered

"Fine, I'll get up!" The very tired girl retorted.

She slowly sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes with her two fist.

" Happy?" Emma asked stubbornly.

"Just get ready, and Snake will give you a ride."

"I'm walking."

"Fine Emma."

Spike walked back up the stairs and closed the door on the way out.

Emma sighed and stood up. She yawned and stretched her arms up in the air. She walked into her bathroom, and while doing this, she managed to stub her toe on the bathroom door.

"Shit." She muttered to herself, and continued into the bathroom and brushed her teeth. She then walked over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of faded jeans and a black sweatshirt that she lazily threw on. Then she pulled her hair into a messy ponytail, that pretty much said "I don't give a shit what I look like", and put a bit of eyeliner on. She grabbed her purse and headed up the stairs.

" I'm leaving now." She simply told her two parents while walking towards the front door.

" Don't you want some cereal or something?" Spike questioned pointing to a couple boxes of the cereal that lay on the kitchen counter.

" No, I'm not hungry." Emma replied

" Are you sure?" Her mother urged.

" Yes mother, positive." She said while rolling her eyes.

" Em, you sure you don't want me to give you a ride?" Snake asked while buttering a piece of slightly burnt toast.

" Yeah, I'm meeting up with Manny at her house. So I better go now. Bye."

" Come straight home after school okay?" Spike reminded her.

" Yeah, I know." She responded dully

" See you at school." Snake said

" Alright, See ya." Emma answered back with a slight wave.

With that, Emma slipped on her shoes and walked out her door towards Manny's, thinking about the day to come.

* * *

sorry if it sucks, but please review


End file.
